If a bike rider can get the right fit on his bike, he can have the optimal power output from his effort. Sizing the frame and components of a bike to each rider means getting the seat height the optimal distance from the bottom bracket and pedals, having the seat at the right angle relative to the bottom bracket, and having the handlebars at the right height and extension (“drop” and “reach”).
There are bike fitting devices where the rider sits on a device with pedals, bike seat, and handlebars, and each piece is manually moved, locked in place, and tested for comfort and power output.
This device is like those, but the rider can sit on the device, pedal, have his power output measured while he pedals, and each piece of the device can be moved electronically via remote control while he is riding. The power output can be monitored as each dimension changes, and adjusted to the optimal configuration for power output, aerodynamics, and comfort. Once the preferred configuration of rider contact points is established, a frame can be built to specification, or selected from off the shelf, that matches the rider's perfect configuration. This is especially useful to elite riders. The fit process can also point out what changes a rider can make to his existing bike to optimize his performance.